


Wicked Games

by DominantLance



Series: Vampire Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Keith, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lance, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantLance/pseuds/DominantLance
Summary: Keith isn’t stupid, he wouldn’t be in this situation if he didn’t know that he could get out of it, but Lance is something abnormal, something not human.





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> This comes with art but it legit would not let me instert it so it’s in a the link before the fic starts

(art:[by thesmutwitch](https://servicetoplance.tumblr.com/post/173891316549/wicked-games-by-servicetoplance-art-by))

 

Keith first saw him from across the room like one of those corny rom-com movies. Through the throng of drunken bodies, neon lights and waving arms, the beat of the music banging heavily in the air. He sat in a booth, tanned arm stretched over the back of his seat, head tilted in a way that showcased the sharpness of his jawline. His long fingers had been wrapped around a glass filled with golden liquid and he somehow managed to look like the most relaxed person in the entire room. The sleeves of his baby blue button up shirt were rolled up to his forearms, black slacks cuffed at the ankle showcased the pair of back matte oxfords on his feet. There were men and women crawling all over him, but he didn’t seem to notice.

Instead his blue eyes, so vibrant that they could almost match the neon lights in the darkness of the club, stayed locked on Keith, and Keith couldn’t move.

“ _Let_ _me_ _see_ _you_ _dance_  
_I_ _love_ _to_ _watch_ _you_ _dance_  
_Take_ _you_ _down_ _another_ _level_  
_Get_ _you_ _dancin_ ’ _with_ _the_ _devil_.”

The smooth voice of The Weeknd bumped through the speakers and the distaste Keith had been harboring faded. He remembers the feeling, that suddenly the music in the club wasn’t too loud, suddenly there weren’t too many people. Suddenly it was just Keith and the man with the blue eyes across the room.

The man raised a thin eyebrow at him, lips parting as he took a swig of his drink. A woman ran her ruby red fingernail down his tanned cheek, leaned in close to tug at his earlobe with her teeth, but he didn’t turn. The slow sensual song rolled out over the crowd, beat dropping for a second time as the man climbed gracefully to his feet, shaking off the hands grabbing at his arms as if they were nothing but flies. Long, thin fingers placed his glass back down onto the table, and then he was gliding through bodies of drunken adults, crossing the crowded dance floor with his chin tilted high and his shoulders squared. He walked with a type of flawless confidence that Keith couldn’t help but find attractive, like he’d already decided what he wanted and knew how he was going to get it.

And, fast forward to where he sits in the leather seat of the man’s car, Keith kind of figures that he’s giving the guy exactly what he wants. Only the thing is that Keith wants it, too. Maybe it’s the sense of danger he gets from the man, maybe it’s just because Keith hasn’t gotten laid in a while, whatever it is he wants it. All of it. This guy looks like he can deliver.

“I’m Lance.” The man- _Lance_ \- says, blue eyes flickering away from the road and locking with Keith’s. The car thrums under his thighs in a continuous purr and Keith squares his shoulders, picking at one of the holes in his jeans.

“Keith.” He answers, eyes raising up to lock with Lance’s. He grins, pearly white teeth flashing in the darkness of the car and a sense of danger flares up in Keith’s head for the millionth time that night, his arousal shooting up right along with it. Keith isn’t stupid, he wouldn’t be in this situation if he didn’t know that he could get out of it, but Lance is something abnormal, something _not_ _human_. It’s clear in the way Lance acts, the way he looks at Keith like he’s a hunter stalking his prey. Keith is drawn to it, gets high off the feeling it gives him: adrenaline coursing through his veins and his fight or flight response making his body feel tingly all over.

They pull into a parking lot when Lance speaks again, rolling smoothly into a spot like he’s done it all his life. Keith thinks that he probably has, no one is just given a car like this. It’s probably all family money, and Lance is probably some spoiled little rich boy.

Lance turns to look at him, car still thrumming, and he feels locked in place by those blue eyes. His heart slams in his chest, an understandable reaction, but he really hopes it would shut the hell up. _He_ _might_   _be_   _a_ _spoiled_ _rich_ _boy_ _but_ _he’s_ _a_ pretty _spoiled_ _rich_ _boy_. Keith’s mind points out helpfully.

“I can hear it, you know?” Lance says casually as he cuts the ignition. Keith’s eyebrows draw together in confusion, but then Lance is turning to him and slender fingers come out to grip his jaw with a bruising amount of force.

  
“Your heartbeat.” Lance murmurs, “I can hear it.” As if in response Keith’s heart flutters wildly in his chest, even more erratic than before.

  
“It’s beating so fast, like a hummingbird’s wings.” Lance says with a wicked smirk painted across his lips, pearly white teeth on full display, blue eyes half-lidded. “Are you scared, little bird?” He asks, voice smooth as velvet. Keith licks his lips, mouth feeling dry.

“No…” he breathes out, eyes searching the blue ones that stare at him. “I’m excited.” He admits, “I… I want you.” Lance hums in response, thumb swiping over Keith’s bottom lip. His grip on Keith’s jaw slackens and he leans forward to press his lips to the corner of Keith’s mouth.

“Let’s make sure you get me, then.” Lance says, voice amused, and then he’s gone and Keith is leaning into nothing but empty air. He isn’t gone long, only milliseconds later the passenger door opens and there he stands, bronze hand extended out for Keith to take.

“How?” Keith asks, pointedly ignoring the hand and climbing to his feet. Lance chuckles lowly, closing the car door behind Keith and leading him into an expensive looking building.

  
“Would you believe me if I told you I wasn’t human?” He asks, and Keith doesn’t get the chance to respond because they’re stepping into the lobby. The floors are white and tanned marble, sleek and modern with a large sparkling chandelier hanging overhead. The receptionist at the front desk smiles and nods at them as they enter.

“Mr. McClain.” She acknowledges.

“Hey Kendra.” Lance greets with a easy grin, pressing a button on the elevator. Keith can’t focus on their conversation, only looking at Lance with wide eyes. ‘ _Would_ _you_ _believe_ _me_ _if_ _I_ _told_ _you_ _I_ _wasn’t_ _human_?’ Keith should be scared right now. He should turn around and get the hell out of dodge, he should stare at the receptionist and mouth ‘help me, I’m going to fucking die!’. He should not slip his hand into Lance’s bronze one, and he should not step closer to the man (creature, thing?) as the elevator door opens.

Keith should be scared, but here’s the thing: he isn’t. If anything the sexual tension between them only grows, and in the confined space of the elevator it’s suffocating.

“So…” Keith says, refusing to look at Lance and staring straight ahead at the silver elevator doors, “If you aren’t human, what are you?”

Lance chuckles, long and low, squeezing Keith’s hand gently. “This is really turning you on, isn’t it?” He asks, voice somehow amused and smug at the same time. Keith’s face blooms red before he can tell it to stop, head whipping to the side, mouth open to snap back a witty retort; but there Lance is, staring down at him with those hypnotic blue eyes, and the words die on his lips.

“Vampire.” Lance murmurs it low like he’s afraid it’ll scare Keith if he says it too loud, “Not like the shitty Twilight movies or that Vampire Diaries TV show. Anne Rice is surprisingly accurate with her Interview with a Vampire series, but still, no one really gets it right.” Lance says, and all Keith can really do is stare at him in a stunned silence.

And, because he must have a death wish and is notoriously bad with people, he says,  
“Bullshit. Prove it.” Because asking a Vampire to prove his vampire-ism is such a great idea.

A grin twitches at Lance’s lips, the action somehow nervous in nature. The demand hangs heavy in the air and Lance takes a small step closer, raising their twined fingers and pressing his lips to the inside of Keith’s wrist.

“You smell sweet and bitter, somehow.” Lance says, dragging his tongue along Keith’s skin. “It reminds me of a raspberry.” And the whole thing is a little creepy but Lance does it with a type of finesse that makes Keith feel hot all over. It shows on his skin, a red flush spreading across his cheeks and traveling down his neck. Lance looks at him with lidded eyes, pressing a kiss to the veins in his wrist.

“How am I supposed to know what I ‘smell’ like?” Keith asks, feeling slightly proud of himself because his voice didn’t shake like he thought it would. “Proves nothing.” And he also wants to punch himself because his mouth is constantly running off without his brains permission.

Lance laughs and it reminds Keith waves lapping up onto a sandy beach. The ‘Vampire’ presses one last kiss to his wrist before letting their intertwined fingers fall back to their sides.

“I’ll show you once we get somewhere more private.” Lance promises, and as if on cue, the elevator dings and the silver doors slide open. What’s in front of them is probably the most expensive apartment Keith’s ever seen. It’s a penthouse with large ceiling to floor windows and structural columns that are somehow aesthetically pleasing instead of awkward. In front of the windows is a built in fireplace, a flat screen just over the top of it and a navy blue couch sits a few feet back with a grey throw blanket draped over the arm. Just in front of the couch is a glass coffee table.

Off to the side is an immaculate dining room with a large grey table and blue chairs. The kitchen is to the left of the dining room and it’s all stainless steel appliances with white cabinets, a white counter-top, and a navy blue island sits in the center with a white granite counter. Keith knew Lance was wealthy but he hadn’t expected something like _this_.

Lance tugs at his hand, pulling him into the penthouse just as the elevator doors close.

“Make yourself at home.” He says, dropping his keys onto the coffee table. Keith takes a cautious step into the room, eyes flickering around and trying to take everything in. There’s a door in the kitchen and Keith can only guess that it leads to the bedroom.

“I’m guessing blue is your favorite color.” Keith says dryly, walking further into the room and trailing his fingers along the back of the couch. Lance barks out a laugh, moving to the kitchen and pulling out two wine glasses.

“What gave it away?” He asks with a grin, popping the quark of a wine bottle and pouring the deep red liquid into the glasses. Keith shrugs, making his way over to the kitchen.

“Just literally everything about your apartment.” Keith says, leaning against the counter. Lance slides a glass of wine over to him and as soon as it touches his hand he raises it to his lips, taking a large swig. And, because he’s impatient and needs to know, he says, “You said you’d show me when we got somewhere more private. This is pretty private, Lance.”

“You’re very demanding, aren’t you?” Lance observes with a raised eyebrow, taking a deep swig of his wine before placing the glass back onto the table. He comes around the island, long fingers trailing on the countertop until he’s face to face with Keith on the other side.

“Only when I’ve been promised something and I’m anxious to get it.” Keith murmurs, tilting his head to look Lance in the eyes. The man hums in response, fingers coming out to brush Keith’s hair out of his face before trailing down his cheek, jaw, neck and then down his arm. He only stops once he gets to Keith’s wrist, long fingers wrapping around it and tugging it up to his lips.

“Just remember, little bird, you asked for this.” Lance warns and before Keith can bite back a retort Lance’s eyes flash, his lip curls up over his teeth to reveal razor sharp canines, and they sink into the flesh of Keith’s wrist.

It’s a strange thing, being bitten by a Vampire. It hurts like hell, of course, so much so that Keith lets out a shout and squirms as Lance’s teeth dig into his wrist. But then, after the pain dies down until it’s something that’s only slightly uncomfortable, a buzzing feelings begins to zip through Keith’s veins and it makes him squirm for a completely different reason.

“Lance!” He gasp, other hand coming out to grip the vampires shoulder, pale fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt. His eyes snap open and they’re _glowing_ , neon blue with the pupil blown wide, and Keith feels hot all over. He pulls back, Keith _whines_ , and his blood is smeared all over Lance’s bronze mouth. The vampire licks Keith’s wrist, tongue swiping over the incisions with slow sensual swipes, cleaning up the mess he made.

“I was right,” Lance says, licking his lips. “Definitely raspberries.” And he presses one last kiss to the bite marks on Keith’s wrist before Keith lunges at him, already hard in his jeans as their lips slam together, teeth clacking uncomfortably. For a long moment all they do is breathe into each-others mouths before getting their shit together and starting to properly move their lips. Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s neck, the pale skin of his wrist already beginning to bruise around the incision marks of Lance’s teeth. The kiss is everything Keith needs it to be in that moment, long, hard and dirty, Lance’s tongue swirling around in his mouth, the taste of copper on his tongue from Keith’s blood. It’s gross and weird and Keith shouldn’t be turned on but God, he is so hot for this guy right now. Has been ever since he stepped foot in the fuckers car.

“We just gonna talk all night or actually do something?” Keith asks as he pulls away, breathing heavily and grinding his hard-on into Lance’s thigh for emphasis.

“I’ll have you know I’m very good at talking.” Lance says with a grin, hands training down Keith’s back and over his ass until they come to wrap around the back of his thighs. Keith rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I _know_ -“ But he’s cut off by the sound of his own gasp, Lance lifting him up and instinctively his hands fly to the Vampires broad shoulders, his legs going to lock tightly around his lean waist. Now, Keith is by no means light. He’s nearly two hundred pounds of pure lean muscle, going to the gym everyday will do that for you, but Lance doesn’t strain or make any noise to indicate that he’s actually trying, he just does it like Keith is some type rag doll he can throw around.

And Keith is really really into it, if he’s being honest. Fucking vampires and their superhuman strength.

Keith bends his head down and his lips find Lance’s again. The Vampire is moving to where Keith assumes is the bedroom, his hands squeezing Keith’s thighs as Keith moans into his mouth, his fingers tangling into Lance’s hair. Keith’s head spins and he realizes that it’s because he actually needs to breathe, so just as Lance lowers him into the silky sheets of the bed below he pulls back and gasp in a breath of air, lips swollen and red.

“Sorry, I forgot you guys need oxygen.” Lance murmurs, trailing his lips down Keith neck, and just like that the intensity of the mood is broken. Keith barks out a laugh, tilting his head to the side to give Lance more access, “How the fuck do you just forget something like that?” He asks.

Lance leans up, quickly pulling Keith’s shirt off of his head, an adorable little pout on his lips.

“Hey, I haven’t been human in a very long time. Cut me some slack.” He says, trailing his hands down Keith’s chest, thumbs ghosting over his nipples. Keith bites his lip.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” He demands. Lance gives a goofy smile. “Aye aye, Captain.” He says in response, pulling his shirt off and leaning down to find Keith’s lips again. They shed their clothes pretty quickly after that and things turn from silly to extremely intense all over again; Lance using a ridiculous amount of lube to stretch Keith open and turn him into a blubbering mess. Three long fingers pump into Keith’s ass with enough force to make the lube squelch, Lance’s other hand holding Keith’s thighs to keep them spread, his cock painfully hard and flushed pink.

“ _Lance_.” Keith moans out, hands tangling in Lance’s hair. He rolls his hips down onto those fingers, gasp leaving his lips as Lance licks a long stripe up his cock. His mouth wraps around the head, tongue swirling until he slowly sinks down, pushing Keith’s cock to the back of his throat and giving a harsh suck. His voice cracks slightly as he moans and Lance continues to piston his fingers in and out of Keith’s slicked up hole, quickly proving to him that vampires really don’t need to breathe. He sucks and slurps with Keith’s cock buried deep in his throat without bothering to come up for air. Keith bucks up into Lance’s warm mouth with every suck, forcing his cock down as far as it can go. Lance only hums, pulling off with a wet pop and giving Keith a dangerous smirk.

“If you could see yourself the way I can right now.” He says, voice still like velvet even though he just had a dick down his throat. “Your heartbeat is racing a million miles a minute, I can feel the blood rushing under your skin, I can feel every time your muscles tense and every time your body shifts, I can hear every little sound you make. It’s driving me insane.” Lance breaths. The flush across Keith’s skin darkens at his words, choking around a moan as Lance doesn’t wait for an answer, lowering his mouth to join his fingers. His free hand wraps around the base of Keith’s cock as his tongue pushes past the rim of Keith’s hole, a stark contrast compared to the fingers inside of him. Keith lets out a loud moan, rolling his hips down onto Lance’s face and just when Keith is really getting into it, his hips jerking, voice rising, the Vampire is pulling away, lube and saliva shining on his lips. Keith groans, frustration rising from the loss of his orgasm.

”Tsk tsk,” Lance grins, “The only place I want you to cum is on my cock, okay, little bird?” He says, twisting his fingers inside of Keith. Keith’s hands tighten in Lance’s hair and he attempts to collect himself, raising an eyebrow.

“Who says I’ll even cum at all? I bet you’re all talk, I might have to finish myself off.” He says, challenge in his voice, ass clenching around those long fingers. He knows the possibility of that actually happening is little to none if Lance is as good with his dick as he is with his mouth, but the vampire takes the bait anyways, his blue eyes darkening.

“Oh, baby, you’ll definitely cum.” He says, voice deep and almost a growl. It sends shivers across Keith’s skin. Lance mutters something else in a language Keith doesn’t understand, Latin, maybe, and pulls his fingers out with a wet squelch. He leans up and, with a sudden burning desire to ride the man above him, Keith shoves the vampire over by his shoulders, pushing him into the silk sheets of the bed and straddling his waist. Without hesitation he grabs Lance’s cock, lines it up with his hole and slowly sinks down.

They both moan, Keith focusing on the feeling of Lance stretching him wide, and _fuck_ this is exactly what Keith wanted, needed a big cock to reach in deep and fill him up, and god if Lance wasn’t the perfect candidate for that then Keith doesn’t know who the hell would be. Lance’s hands come to grip his hips, planting his feet and rolling up into Keith until he’s finally buried balls deep in his ass.

Keith lets out a long moan, rocking his hips forward almost immediately when he finds that his body offers little to no resistance to the cock inside of him.

“You’re still so _tight_ ,” Lance groans out as Keith’s begins to build up a nice bounce, pressing his hands to Lance’s chest. “So fucking hot and slick around me, little bird. So good.”

And all Keith can do is moan in response, picking up the pace of his bounce to get that cock into him faster and harder, hands pushing down on Lance’s chest as the Vampire squeezes handfuls of his bouncing ass, curse on his lips as the headboard begins to smack against the wall. Keith doesn’t know if it’s because he’s got a Vampire cock in him, currently hitting all the right places deep in his ass, or if it’s just Lance in general, but fuck his head is spinning and the blood in his veins is boiling, making his cheeks and chest flush pink as he plunges up and down on Lance’s cock, hips rotating to hit that spot _just_ _right_. Lance guides him, hands following the movements all while speaking filthy words of encouragement.

“Just like that, baby.” He moans out, blue eyes focused on Keith’s face, sitting up and somehow managing not to disrupt their fast rhythm as he leans back against the headboard. He swipes Keith’s bangs out of his face and Keith moves his hands up from Lance’s chest to bury his fingers in the Vampires bronze hair.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, honey. Just like that.” Lance groans out. Keith tosses his head back, raking his hands through Lance’s hair as he grinds and twist his hips, mouth falling open in a shaky moan. He closes his eyes and focuses on the pleasure searing hot through his groin instead of on the way his thighs are beginning to burn. He’s determined to unravel Lance just like this, bouncing on his dick with complete control of the situation; but then Lance delivers a harsh smack to his ass and Keith loses it, knees buckling as he lets out a loud cry, falling harshly down onto Lance’s cock as his thighs shake and give out.

  
“Fuck, Keith.” Lance moans, picking up the slack immediately, planting his feet and barely giving Keith a moment to adjust before he’s fucking up onto him with an astounding amount of force and speed that in no way can be human. Keith’s body bounces with every thrust, uncontrolled moans and whines falling from his lips and turning his throat raw. His fingers dig into Lance’s hair and all he can hope to do is hang on as Lance destroys his ass. Keith fucking loves it, loves how loudly the headboard bangs into the wall, loves how his moans are somehow louder than that, loves how the windows in the room let in the silver glow of the moonlight from outside; loves Lance’s moans, the slurs of Latin that fall from his lips, the mindless praises and the words of encouragement. He loves the danger, loves the idea that Lance could snap him in two right now if he wanted, loves the dull throb of pain that still comes from his bitten wrist.

  
“You’re taking my cock so well, little bird.” Lance moans, head falling to Keith’s sweaty neck, fingers digging into Keith’s ass as Keith rakes his nails all over Lance’s back. It’s so good that Keith could get hooked on it, hooked on the way Lance fucks him, hooked on Lance’s hands all over his body, hooked on the smell and taste of Lance as he has his mind screwed right out of his head.

“Yes,” Keith moans, mind completely hazy, and the only thing his brain focuses on is the brutal slide of Lance’s cock. “Fuck yes, I _want_ it. Give it to me, I _want_ it, Lance!” And he doesn’t even know what he’s demanding, doesn’t even know what the hell he wants, he just needs it.

“So demanding,” Lance chuckles out breathlessly, licking a long stripe up Keith’s neck. He drags his teeth along Keith’s shoulder, aiming his hips and slamming up to hit Keith’s prostate dead on. Keith lets out a high pitched whine, his back arching, muscles drawing in tight like a bow.

“Bingo.” Lance murmurs, hitting Keith’s prostate with every new thrust of his hips. “Is this what you wanted, baby?” Lance asks but Keith is way too out of it to even try and formulate an answer, body gone completely pliant in Lance’s arms as long ragged moans leave his lips with every movement. He can’t think, he doesn’t try to, mindlessly meeting Lance’s thrust with little bounces of his own. His blunt nails drag across the broad expanse of the vampires back, crying out once more when Lance lands another harsh smack on his ass. It’s so good and Keith can’t believe that he’s really doing this, that he’s really fucking a creature that feeds off of his species for its own survival; and he doesn’t even feel guilty. Just wants _more_. More of everything, more of Lance, more of those hands on his body, more of those lips on his neck. And he has absolutely no problem asking for it.

“M…More.” Keith says in a way that was supposed to be a demand but comes out more like he’s begging; his voice a wrecked, fucked out slur. Keith still doesn’t know what he’s asking for but Lance seems to catch on. He licks and sucks at Keith’s neck, a hand leaving his ass to wrap around his flushed cock, and then the Vampire is sinking his teeth into the flushed skin of Keith’s neck.

And Keith wants to feel scared, knows he should be terrified. He almost wants to hate it, hate how good Lance is making him feel, wants to be disgusted by that fact that this man is killer. Wants to be disgusted with himself for even entertaining all of this, but he can’t bring himself to really care like he’s supposed to. Maybe it’s not human, maybe he’s insane, but God he just feels so fucking good that he can’t even focus on trying to feel bad.

So, as Lance digs his fangs further into his neck and _sucks_ , Keith screams. Truly wails, voice carrying out around the room and echoing off the walls. Lance is merciless, snapping his hips up and nailing Keith’s prostate with deadly efficiency, the dirty sound of skin slapping on skin fills the room and plays in harmony with Keith’s voice.

It becomes too much all at once, his entire body going hot, blood boiling and vision blurring as cum shoots out the head of his cock and paints both his and Lance’s stomachs and chest white. He grabs blindly at Lance’s shoulders and back, body shaking, muscles contracting. He cums for the longest he thinks he’s ever had, mind wiped into a blank white slate, and Lance just fucks him right through it. Slams up into him and, with every brutal slam to his prostate, sounds that Keith didn’t even know he could make before leave his lips. And it’s so much that Keith is crying. Hot tears stream down his cheeks, his screaming turned to whimpering as his mind explodes until he sees nothing but stars. Hears nothing but the buzzing in his ears.Taste nothing but the salt from his tears. Feels nothing but the cock buried inside the fluttering heat of his ass. Smells nothing other than the hot scent of sex hanging heavy in the air. And he may have said Lance’s name, chanted it, probably, but with his head so high in the clouds he can’t really tell.

And then Lance is swearing in Latin again, Keith hadn’t even felt him extract his teeth. But he must have because he’s moaning loudly and through his blurry vision Keith can see a slight blue glow coming from his eyes. His thrust become sloppy, hands moving back to Keith’s hips and tightening in a way that’ll definitely leave a bruise. He’s moving so fast that Keith can’t even comprehend it, just take it as his entire body shakes with overstimulation. Lance drives him into another orgasm, cock untouched, the feeling slams into him and he can only sob through it; ass clenching around Lance’s cock as his own jumps weakly and leaks a steady stream of cum. Lance moans loudly and then the idea of Lance filling him up with cum takes first priority over everything else in the moment.

“Want it- _ah_ …” Keith slurs out, entire body still quivering, “Want you. Give it to me.” So Lance delivers, hips jerking one last time before he spills over into the heat of Keith’s ass.“Yes yes yes yes _yes_!” Keith chants, voice in harmony with Lance’s moans as he’s stuffed full of strange vampire cum

When it’s finally all over and the supernova exploding in Keith brain dims he slumps forward to the Vampires arms, completely spent. Lance stays buried in him for a while, just stroking his back, and Keith tries his best to stay awake but he can barely even think at the moment. The only thing in his mind is a satisfied buzzing noise, and as the sound increases it gets harder and harder to focus on anything else.

  
“You did so good.” Lance murmurs, and his voice sounds muffled. He lifts Keith gently, pulling out of his abused hole before rolling him over onto his side. Keith sinks into the silk sheets, eyes drooping as Lance’s hands massage his lower back. His muscles twitch from aftershock and he nuzzles his nose into Lance’s chest. He doesn’t hear what the vampire says next, unconsciousness quickly washing over him and claiming all five of his senses.

———

Tangled up in silk sheets with the sun warm against his back isn’t the worst way to wake up, Keith decides sleepily. He snuggles his face further into the pillow, taking a in a deep breath. He doesn’t want to move, partly because his entire body from the waist down is sore and partly because it would be too much of a hassle to find where his clothes are from the night before.

The night before…

Keith’s eyes snap open, panic flaring up in his chest. The fuzziness in his mind clears quickly as he recalls the events of the previous night. The club, Lance, the apartment, the sex. Oh man, the sex. Last night he had sex with a vampire.

A vampire.

Keith sits up despite his bodies protest, rising his arm to get a look at his wrist only to find that it’s been bandaged. His fingers raise to the side of his neck to find it in a much similar state. Obviously it was Lance who patched him up and it’s a bit strange to Keith. It’s the type of gentle behavior he wouldn’t expect from a vampire, and he doesn’t know how to feel about the whole thing. He settles for being thankful just as the smell of food wafts into the room, filling Keith’s nose and making him realize just how hungry he is.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed Keith eases up onto his feet, his legs and ass screaming in protest. He ignores it in favor of following the smell of food, pulling of boxers and a random shirt from off the ground before padding barefoot out of the room and into the kitchen.

Lance is there, standing smack dab in the middle, shirtless with pajama pants hanging low on his hips, feet bare and brown hair wild. He flips pancakes, and as he turns to look at Keith the sunlight lights up the entire left side of his face.

“Good Morning.” He says, voice smooth as velvet. “You hungry?”

Keith decides then and there that he isn’t going to let this be just some one night stand. He decides that he has to know Lance’s story, has to know _everything_.

So, as Lance looks at him expectantly, he cracks a smile and gives into the growling of his stomach.

“Starving.”


End file.
